One Day Trip to the Anime World
by happytth
Summary: Hm . This is a story about a girl who lost all her saved pictures .. All her favourite characters pictures .. :'( But One day she read a fic that a girl in the real world suddenly found herself in the anime world where all her favourite anime characters are there . She then wonder if that is real and how awesome if she's in the anime world . i suck at summaries .. Sorry .


**Well here's a story i written for my friend to comfort her . Since she says this is awesome so i plan to post this here . **

**Warning : Grammar / vocabulary errors and OCCness **

**Well let's start . :D**

**Well this is crossover from knb and khr .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR and Knb :3**

* * *

**~~ in Rui's room~~**

It's like everyday since exams finishes and there's no school for her . Rui sits in front of her computer and watch animes , surfing the internet for fanfics to read and chatting with her friends .

Rui sighs as all her saves pictures in her computer are erases because of a virus . Everytime she stares at the pictures from an anime page , she keep thinking about the pictures she loses .. All those pictures are her precious .

One day she read a fic that a girl in the real world suddenly found herself in the anime world where all her favourite anime characters are there . Rui then wonder if that is real and how awesome if she's in the anime world .

In the end , it was late at night so she went to bed . When she woke up , she found herself not in her room . She found herself in the middle of the road . Rui was shocked and does not what to do anymore . So she went to the nearby playground and sits on the swing . She feels lonely and mysterious to this place . Tears started to flow down her cheeks when time passes by .

* * *

**~~Timeskip when she cried for some time and her eyes are red~~**

Rui immediately stop crying when she heard a familiar sound . She lifted her head and she saw Giotto and Tsuna talking to each other, and Kuroko reading a book while walking behind them .

She immediately fainted on the spot as her brain cannot process the information . Tsuna and Giotto turns to Rui's direction when they hear a sound and also thanks to their hyper intuition .

Tsuna , Giotto and Kuroko quickly help her up . So being a smart guy , Giotto carries the girl to his house where he and Tsuna stays.

* * *

**~~Time skip in Tsuna&Giotto's house~~**

'' She's so light ... and she looks Kawaii '' Giotto says as he put her down in the guest room bed .

'' I guess we should leave her for now .. Let's get some takoyaki in the kitchen .. Yamamoto gave it some to me .." Tsuna says to Giotto and Kuroko

* * *

**~~Timeskip ~~ ~~at the kitchen~~**

''Hm.. This is good " Kuroko smiles ..  
''Well , should we call Colonello and Akashi-kun here ? Since we have plenty of takoyaki left and we can't finish .'' Kuroko asked . '' Okay , i call them now '' Tsuna answered .

* * *

**~~at the bedroom where Rui is in ~~**

''Argh my head hurts ... Did my head something before ? and where am i ? '' Rui sits up and stares at her surrounding .

Rui stands and walk down to the kitchen as she hear voices from below . Somewhere in her mind , she thinks that she hear those familar voices before but she just can't remember when .

* * *

**~~ at the kitchen ~~**

'' Where is Akashi and Collonello ? They will rush here as soon as they hear that there are takoyaki here .. I guess there's a traffic jam on their way here . ''Kuroko whines .

* * *

**~ When Kuroko notice Rui coming down ~~**

''Domo .. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and this is Giotto , Tsuna . How are you, are you feeling better now? '' He points to Giotto and Tsuna as he introduce them to her .

'' Erm... I'm... Rui . Rui Hatsuno . I'm feeling better now . Thanks for the help . Ano'' Rui blushes while saying it . Somewhere in her mind , it keep saying that this is impossible . It must be a dream . This can't be happening . Well , at least i can take a close look at them without looking at pictures .

''Come and join us , we have plenty of takoyaki . We can't finish it . '' Tsuna smiles .

'' Er.. okay then . May i take a seat ? '' Rui ask politely . After she gain so called permission to sit down . She began to eat takoyaki quietly and slowly with her head down...

* * *

The three boys look at her like they did not seen any girl eat like her before .. so they just stare at her .

Rui having a feeling that something is wrong with them . She put her food down and lifted her head . '' What's wrong with you guys ? Is there food stuck in my face ? '' Rui says a little anger tone.

All of them says No and shakes their head at the same time as if they are scared of her even though they just met her.

* * *

**~~Somewhere near Giotto&Tsuna's house distict ~~**

~~in Akashi's private limousine~~

''Kora ! the traffic was heavy just now .. I hope there's some takoyaki left for us to eat . '' Collonello turns to Akashi and asks him .

'' Colonello , i bet tetsuya will leave some for us . After all , he knows me well .'' Akashi smirkes and folded his arms .

* * *

**~~back to after the boys says No to Rui~~**

After Rui heard their response , she continue to eat her takoyaki . Not soon after , a door bell rings .

Giotto and Tsuna goes to opens the door . " Ah , it's Akashi and Colonello . Come in and have a seat . '' Giotto exclaimes .

Rui looks up to where the guest are coming . Her eyes almost ''dropped'' as she sees Akashi and Colonello . Akashi the captain of the Generation of Miracles of Teiko's basketball team , Colonello the rain arcobaleno .

''Kora , we have a new guest there .'' Colonello points to Rui . Rui is shocked as she points to herself with her index finger and reply ''me?''

Rui quickly stands up and introduce herself and bows in the end . Then follow by Akashi and Colonello introduce themselves to Rui.

* * *

**~~Timeskip to Namimori shopping district~~**

Everyone are shocked when they hear the truth of how Rui ended up there . **(A/n : The part where she ended up on the middle on the road . If you don't remember, kindly refer back to the first part of the story .)**

So they decided to spent time with her after her ''time'' runs out . Well , when Rui reach this place ( A/n : i mean the anime world where she meet them ) , She guess there's a time limit before she goes back to the ''real'' world . She just got a feeling there is a time limit , so she decided to let them accompany her for shopping .

* * *

**~~time skip after the shopping ~~**

''Thanks guys .. for accompany here .. I guess i should go home with Giotto and Tsuna .. I have fun with all of you today . I won't forget today as it is so precious to me . Well before i forget , let's take a picture so we won't forget this . '' Rui says .

* * *

**~~After the ''phototaking'' session ~~**

Everyone has a copy of the photo and went home happily . Rui takes a bath after she arrived at Giotto&Tsuna's house since it's quite late at night .

After that she went to bed and memories of them spending time together keep flowing in her head like a dream ..

* * *

**~~~Timeskip ~~ `~the next day`~**

Rui wakes up from her sleep when she heard some kind of alarm rings . She found herself back to her own room . The ''real'' world . She then proceeds to checks her phone's pictures she have taken with Akashi , Giotto , Tsuna , Colonello and Kuroko . Rui hugs her phone to her chest as the pictures is still there .

Rui still thinks that this is unbelievable for people to believe. So , she sit infront of her computer . She then go to and proceeds to type her journey to the anime world . This is the story she written . The story name is One Day Trip to the Anime World .

~~the end ~~

* * *

**Well , how is it ? To a beginner like me , i feel this is the best i can write . I skip someone parts like how Akashi and Colonello introduce themselves to Rui .. I'm too lazy to type the conversation . :3 **

**Leave your opinions . It's kind of heartwarming to see lovely reviews.**

**~~Happytth~~ **


End file.
